For My Ex Enemy
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Dari rival berubah menjadi teman (dengan sedikit paksaan), dan akhirnya berubah menjadi saudara (dengan berbagai ketidakjelasan), sungguh membuat hidup seorang Harry Potter semakin tak bisa lepas dari satu nama, Draco Malfoy. (AU, Bromance, No Slash)
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter itu milik JK Rowling, saya hanya meminjam nama cast nya untuk keperluan cerita fanfic ini.**

 **No Copy Paste!**

 **Warning : AU, Gaje, Typhosssss, no EYD, rada OOC, membingungkan, cerita ngebosenin, aneh, konflik tidak seru, etc**

 **Genre : FRIENDSHIP (just little bromance) tapi tetep pake pair favorit saya, Draco n Harry .. ughhh maksa … hehehe**

* * *

Pemuda berkacamata itu tengah begitu sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang memenuhi hampir semua tempat di meja kerjanya. Sebuah komputer dengan monitor tabung usang yang nampak sudah ketinggalan jaman bertengger untuk melengkapi suasana tidak nyaman kamar tidur pemuda itu. Kamar yang beralih fungsi menjadi tempat kerja.

Sesekali sebuah desisan atau makian kesal meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya saat menyadari sekecil apapun kesalahan yang ia buat. Dan demi bantal tidurnya yang sudah mulai mengeras, ia bersumpah untuk segera menyelesaikan laporan bulanan untuk riset yang dilakukan timnya. Tidak boleh ditunda lagi, atau ia dan rekan tim risetnya akan berhadapan dengan kepala divisi yang selalu berwajah tidak ramah, dengan kata-kata pedas yang siap menghunjami siapapun bawahannya yang dianggap tidak becus dalam bekerja.

Tengah asyik dengan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan, telinga pemuda itu tak sengaja menangkap bunyi getar dari ponselnya yang ia taruh di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur yang tak kalah acak-acakan dengan meja kerjanya tentunya. Tak mau ambil pusing, pemuda bermata sewarna zamrud itu berusaha mengabaikan ponselnya dan tetap konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Satu menit … dua menit … dan akhirnya sepuluh menit. Ponsel itu masih saja bergetar, rupanya siapapun yang menghubunginya di sana tidak ingin untuk segera menghentikan aktivitasnya, aktivitas yang menurut pemuda itu cukup menggangu dirinya.

"Sial!" umpat pemuda itu sambil men-save pekerjaan yang masih belum selesai itu, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Sesaat ia melakukan peregangan untuk merilekskan tubuhnya mulai terasa kaku. Mungkin efek semalaman bekerja di depan komputer tanpa beristirahat.

Detik berikutnya, dengan malas dilangkahkan kakinya menuju nakas yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur. Mengambil ponselnya yang masih setia bergetar di sana. Dilihatnya sebentar siapa gerangan orang yang telah kurang kerjaan menghubunginya selama hampir lima belas menit tanpa jeda.

"Si Malfoy?" gumamnya, mengerutkan dahi saat membaca nama sang pemanggil. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menimbang, akan dijawab atau tidak penggilan itu. Namun kemudian jemarinya memutuskan untuk memencet tombol ok dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Huh … kau ini lamban Potter!" suara pertama yang menyapa pedengaran sang pemuda.

"Ck … katakan saja apa maumu Malfoy?" jawab pemuda bernama Potter itu sambil merengut kesal dan sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk menjawab panggilan ponselnya.

"Hari ini, apa kau lupa?" tanya lawan bicaranya dengan intonasi suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Untuk apa? Majalah sains? Mencarikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk pacarmu? Menonton pacuan kuda? Aku rasa semuanya sudah kulakukan." jawab pemuda itu dengan intonasi yang tak kalah tinggi. Sedikit emosi rupanya telah merayapi hatinya.

"Potter, kau ini benar-benar payah! Pokoknya nanti jam 8 malam, aku akan sudah berada di depan pintu apartemenmu. Artinya kau harus sudah siap. Tidak ada protes."

TUUTTTT

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Menyisakan pertanyaan dan kekesalan di benak seorang Harry Potter terhadap lawan bicaranya. Mantan musuhnya yang mau tidak mau kini menjadi partnernya lantaran mereka berdua secara tidak sengaja menjadi peneliti di sebuah perusahaan yang sama, dengan bidang keahlian yang sama, bahkan akan selalu menjadi satu tim yang sama. Membuat Harry mau tak mau membuat sebuah kesepakatan 'kecil' dengan sang rival. Mengubah hubungan tak akur mereka menjadi sebuah kata keramat yang biasa disebut dengan 'pertemanan'.

Ini semua demi satu hal yang disebut dengan cita-cita. Ya, Harry memang sangat bersusah payah berjuang untuk mendapatkan posisi itu. Sedari kecil rajin belajar dan mengorbankan waktu bermainnya. Dan faktor ketidakberuntungan yang menghambatnya hanya satu, Draco Malfoy. Seterunya, pesaingnya, musuh bebuyutannya dari jaman sekolah dasar, yang dengan santainya memasuki dunia kerja yang sama dengan dia, hanya untuk satu alasan, karena ternyata pemuda itu hanya bisa berkembang saat ada Harry di dekatnya. Sebuah alasan super konyol yang membuat Harry ingin melemparkan semua alat percobaan yang ada di dekatnya saat itu ke muka tengil seteru abadinya. Orang yang tidak sadar akan dosanya karena selalu membuat hidup seorang yatim piatu seperti Harry menjadi tidak nyaman.

Padahal Malfoy itu cukup kaya. Keluarganya yang jetset itu mempunyai beberapa pusat perbelanjaan yang akan menghasilkan satu container uang (dalam persepsi Harry saat tidak mau susah payah menghitung nominalnya) dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Tapi kenapa Malfoy harus ikut-ikutan kuliah di jurusan fisika material, jurusan yang sama persis dengan yang ia tekuni. Bahkan pria berambut pirang platina itu mengambil kuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya. Membuat masa muda Harry tidak bisa lepas dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

Dan sekarang, nampaknya Malfoy sedikit salah mengartikan 'pertemanan' mereka. Pria muda itu mulai senang mengajak Harry melakukan kegiatan bersama, di luar jam kerja di kantor mereka. Dari membelikan hadiah untuk kekasih Malfoy (yang menurut Harry terlalu manja dan kekanakan), menonton pacuan kuda, bermain golf, berdiskusi tentang fenomena-fenomena sains (kalau yang ini Harry juga menyukainya), bahkan pergi ke sauna untuk rileksasi. Dan entah mengapa, Harry selalu tidak sanggup menolak ajakan dari rivalnya itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi hatinya selalu tidak tega saat ekspresi di wajah pucat yang terlihat angkuh dan arogan itu berubah menjadi sendu. Seperti membuatnya menjadi merasa bersalah. Padahal Malfoy selalu meminta bantuannya dengan cara yang jauh dari kata sopan, memaksa lebih tepatnya. Tipikal orang dengan tingkat keegoisan yang sangat tinggi.

"Huh, apa maunya si Malfoy sinting itu." gumam Harry yang masih cukup kesal. Ia melepas kacamata dengan frame bundar yang selalu setia membingkai mata indahnya. Badannya kini ia rebahkan di kasur sementara matanya memandang jauh ke langit-langit apartemennya. Harry memijit pelipis kepalanya yang berdenyut, entah karena kelelahan, atau karena memikirkan ulah si Malfoy.

'Mungkin istirahat sesaat akan membuat keadaanku lebih baik. Lagi pula laporan itu hanya menyisakan penutup yang belum sempat kuselesaikan,' pikir pemuda berambut legam itu. Dan hanya butuh beberapa detik setelahnya bagi Harry untuk menyelam ke dunia mimpinya.

* * *

Waktu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa malam sudah mendominasi suasana hiruk pikuk kota London yang tetap saja ramai. Terkecuali dengan kamar Harry. Kamar yang begitu tenang karena penghuni satu-satunya di tempat itu tengah berkutat dengan mimpinya. Setidaknya sebelum terdengar gedoran memekakkan yang benar-benar mensubstitusi suasana itu dengan kegaduhan. Ditambah lagi suara getaran ponsel yang beradu dengan kayu nakas. Maka kiranya sudah cukup untuk mengusik pemuda itu dari mimpinya yang indah.

"Eunghh, berisik sekali!" pemuda itu sedikit terjaga, namun masih belum mau beranjak dari tidurnya yang begitu nyaman.

TOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOK

Drttttttt drtttttt drttttt

TOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOK

"Argggttttt …." teriak Harry yang kemudian memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menegakkan tubuh sambil mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah tidak rapi, khas orang bangun tidur tentunya.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Harry mengambil ponsel dan menerima panggilan dari siapapun yang tidak punya sopan-santun menurut kamus Harry saat itu

"Hallo!" ucap Harry membuka percakapan.

"Buka pintunya Potter! Aku sudah berdiri di sini hanpir sepuluh menit!" teriak suara lawan bicaranya yang tanpa melihat nama pemanggilnyapun Harry sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

"Siapa suruh seenaknya memutuskan. Huh!"

Tuuuuttttt

Harry memutuskan sambungan telepon, menyalakan lampu tidur untuk sekedar memberi penerangan pada ruangannya yang gelap dan suram. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan malas ke arah pintu apartemen dan membukanya.

Cklek

Dan seorang pria muda seumuran Harry dengan rambut pirang platina menghambur masuk tanpa mempedulikan tuan rumah yang bahkan belum mempersilakannya. Wajahnya ditekuk kesal, sementara tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang Harry tidak terlalu tahu apa itu, lantaran ia belum mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Kau belum bersiap, Potter?" tanya pemuda itu yang langsung mengambil tempat di sofa sudut di pojok ruangan.

"Aku lelah Malfoy, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Tapi ternyata aku tidak sadar kalau sudah tertidur hampir lima jam." Harry mencoba menjelaskan meskipun ia yakin orang di depannya belum tentu mau menerima alasannya.

Pemuda bernama Malfoy itu hanya mendengus sambil meletakkan bawaannya di meja tamu.

"Dari dulu kau memang ceroboh!" ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

"Ck, sudahlah, sekarang katakan saja, kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Harry to the point.

"Dari nada ucapanmu, mengapa aku menangkap bahwa sepertinya kau menganggap aku ini orang yang sudah memanfaatkanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginanku, Potter?" Malfoy melemparkan tatapan tidak suka kepada partnernya.

"Kau akui atau tidak, memang begitu bukan adanya? Selama ini kau selalu memintaku melakukan ini, itu dengan alasan kita sudah berteman. Bahkan kau tidak pernah meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu." ucap Harry dengan nada kesal yang terselip di dalamnya.

"Jadi begitu menurutmu?" Malfoy mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja kerja yang nampak tidak beraturan. Tak jauh beda dengan keseluruhan kamar tidur Harry, satu-satunya ruangan yang ada dalam apartemen sewaannya yang terlihat begitu lusuh, kacau, berantakan dan suram. Bahkan menurut Malfoy, gudang rumahnya lebih layak huni daripada tempat itu.

"Aku ingin menebus semuanya, Harry! Aku ingin hubungan kita berubah, bukan hanya karena kita adalah partner kerja. Tapi aku ingin benar-benar menjadi sahabatmu, bahkan mungkin saudaramu." Malfoy berucap pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Pandangannya yang biasanya tajam dan merendahkan tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit menyendu.

Harry mengerutkan jidatnya, sedikit tidak paham dengan ucapan pria di depannya yang menurutnya sangat di luar kepribadian seorang Darco Malfoy yang dikenalnya, sehingga ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Harry hanyalah, "Ha? Apa maksudmu?" .

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat emosi Malfoy yang tadinya sudah cukup stabil itu kembali dalam tensi tinggi.

"Hah, aku pesimis dan tidak yakin bahwa kau adalah mahasiswa berprestasi kalau kalimat seperti itu saja tidak bisa kau pahami dengan baik." Malfoy berucap sedikit keras, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju ke arah jendela yang menunjukkan landscape indah kota London.

Harry kembali berdecak. Hanya berbicara dengan tuan muda satu ini, tapi rasanya ia seperti tengah berdebat dengan beberapa professor di sidang tesisnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, kau harus siap. Ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan!" sambung Malfoy tanpa menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Selalu saja seenaknya memerintah!" gumam Harry sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

* * *

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kini Harry sudah siap dengan baju yang lebih layak. Penampilannya juga jelas lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Pemuda itupun menyisir rambut hitamnya sambil mengoleskan styling gel agar bentuknya tidak berantakan lagi. Setelah semuanya siap, ia berjalan menghampiri Malfoy yang masih saja betah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Aku sudah selesai," ucap Harry sembari memasukkan dompet yang menurut Harry isinya tak seberapa itu ke dalam sakunya. Mengambil ponsel serta kacamatanya.

Malfoy membalikkan badannya, sedikit seringai menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan alami.

"Kau nanti jangan kaget dengan kejutan dariku!" Malfoy berucap pelan sambil berjalan memimpin di depan Harry. Sementara Harry hanya memandang tidak mengerti.

* * *

"Hai, Malfoy, kenapa kau mengajakku ke butik ini lagi? Kau mau mencarikan hadiah untuk Astoria?" tanya Harry tak mengerti saat mobil sport mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah butik tempat Malfoy membelikan beberapa hadiah untuk kekasihnya, Astoria beberapa minggu yang lalu. Harry yang saat itu dimintai pendapatnya oleh Malfoy hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tak henti-hentinya berdecak, terutama melihat harga fantastis dari koleksi-koleksi yang dijual di sana. Harga satu baju yang paling murah saja mungkin bisa menopang kehidupan Harry selama dua bulan. Sungguh miris bagi Harry.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Malfoy. Ia hanya memberi isyarat pada Harry untuk turun dari mobil. Tentu saja Harry sangat tidak paham dengan kelakukan tuan muda dari keluarga Malfoy itu. Tapi nyatanya Harry tidak punya banyak pilihan selain mengikuti instruksi dari Malfoy. Ia sengaja berjalan agak lambat agar tidak perlu beriringan dengan orang yang selalu saja bisa menyulut emosinya.

Melihat Harry yang berjalan melambat, Malfoy pun berhenti. Seperti menunggu Harry, ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, bahkan kemudian berbalik untuk melihat pria berambut hitam itu.

"Kau ini baru 26 tahun, tapi kenapa berjalanmu begitu lambat. Kakekku yang sudah berumur 80 tahun saja berjalannya jauh lebih cepat dari dirimu." keluh Malfoy yang masih setia memandangi partnernya sambil mengecek ponselnya sesaat.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Malfoy!" jawab Harry sambil memalingkan mukanya, mengacuhkan Malfoy di sana.

Malfoy menghela nafas panjang. Seulas senyum tiba-tiba tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis, "ya sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk. Aku tidak ingin kita kemalaman." .

Malfoy kembali berjalan di depan Harry, sementara di belakangnya Harry hanya memandang punggung pemuda itu dengan wajah semakin tidak mengerti.

'Mungkin Malfoy salah makan, atau minus di mataku yang sudah mulai bertambah?' bathin Harry.

* * *

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa sih? Kenapa menyuruhku mencoba baju-baju mahal ini? Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak akan mungkin sanggup membelinya!" Harry tak henti-hentinya menggerutu saat Malfoy tidak kunjung menjelaskan maksud perbuatannya mengajak Harry ke butik mahal itu, apalagi menyuruhnya untuk mencoba beberapa baju, jas, sepatu, dasi dan semua perlengkapan yang harganya hanya bisa membuat jantung Harry nyaris melompat.

Namun sekali lagi, Malfoy hanya menjawab pertanyaan Harry dengan sebuah seringai tipis di bibirnya. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya tangannya yang cekatan memilihkan beberapa koleksi yang menurutnya pantas untuk dikenakan Harry, kemudian menyodorkan hasil pilihannya untuk dicoba dikenakan oleh sang partner.

Dan lagi-lagi, Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menuruti ulah Malfoy tanpa tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi badan lebih banyak darinya itu.

Beberapa menit di dalam kamar ganti, Harry akhirnya keluar dari sana, masih dengan wajah ditekuk, ia menghampiri Malfoy yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponsel cerdasnya. Melihat Harry yang sudah mengenakan baju pilihannya, membuat Malfoy mengalihkan fokus padangannya kepada pria itu. Sesaat Harry agak risih dipandangi intens, apalagi oleh sesama pria.

"Kanapa? Aneh? Atau tidak pantas?" tanya Harry sambil meneliti kembali pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan itu terlalu cocok untuk kau kenakan. Dan asal kau tahu, aku sudah membayarnya untukmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," kembali senyum tipis (bukan seringai) menghiasi bibir Malfoy.

"Aku tambah tidak mengerti dengannmu, apa kau ingin aku jadi berhutang kepadamu sehingga kau bisa semakin nyaman menyuruh-nyuruhku seenak hati?" tuduh Harry sambil memicingkan mata, menimbang segala konsekuensi buruk yang mungkin sudah direncanakan oleh pria muda di hadapannya.

Malfoy mendengus, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada kesimpulan sepihak yang dibuat oleh Harry, "Apa aku seburuk itu ha? Ck, sudahlah, ini sudah terlampau malam. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat," potong Malfoy kemudian memimpin berjalan di depan Harry yang lagi-lagi memandangnya tak mengerti.

* * *

Tepat pukul 23.50 saat keduanya, Harry dan Malfoy tiba di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang menurut Harry lebih mirip kastil-kastil kerajaan dari dongeng yang pernah dibacakan oleh Mrs Minerva, ibu panti asuhan tempat ia dirawat sewaktu kecil. Wanita setengah baya yang hingga saat ini begitu Harry sayangi dan ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Mengingat wanita itu membuat Harry begitu rindu dengan panti asuhannya. Memang kehidupannya sewaktu kecil tidak bisa dibilang baik. Tapi kenangan-kenangan manis tentu saja pasti ada walaupun hanya beberapa.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Malfoy, membuyarkan lamunan Harry tentang memori masa kecilnya.

Baru saja Malfoy hendak turun dari mobil saat pemuda itu merasakan lengannya ditahan seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry yang sedari tadi duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya.

"Tunggu Malfoy. Ini rumah siapa? Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadaku? Jangan-jangan kau akan menculikku, atau kau akan …."

Malfoy memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan pikiran aneh dari orang yang dulunya ia anggap Mr. Perfect dalam urusan belajar sehingga ia dengan suka rela mendaulatnya menjadi rival abadinya. Tapi ternyata ada beberapa dugaannya tentang orang itu yang melenceng jauh.

"Hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu." Draco berucap datar, tapi mimik wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sebenarnya sedang cukup kesal.

"Enak saja mengataiku bodoh, kau ini yang bodoh. Seenaknya melakukan hal konyol ini dan …"

"Hentikan Potter, jangan buat kesabaranku habis. Just follow me. Jangan berbicara apapun dulu. Ok!" titah Malfoy dengan sedikit bentakan pada akhirnya. Melihat ekspresi Malfoy saat ini, mau tak mau nyali Harry sedikit menciut. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menuruti perintah Malfoy dalam diam.

Harry mengikuti Malfoy turun dari mobil. Mengekor pemuda itu yang berjalan menuju pintu utama kastil yang terbuat dari kayu eboni bercat putih. Pintu megah yang dijaga oleh dua orang security berpakaian resmi jas dan berdasi. Keduanya membungkuk saat Malfoy melewati pintu, begitu juga saat Harry melewati keduanya. Melihat pemandangan itu, Harry yang risih dan tidak terbiasa dihormati malah ikut membungkuk sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sementara Malfoy yang berjalan di depannya namun sempat melihat pemandangan itu dari ekor matanya yang tajam hanya bisa mendengus tanda ia sebenarnya sangat sebal pada tingkah Harry barusan.

Malfoy terus memimpin berjalan di depan Harry tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Langkahnya lebar, tegap, dan memperlihatkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Berbeda jauh dengan Harry yang nampak begitu kikuk, bingung, dan terus saja celingukan serta berdecak-decak mengagumi segala sesuatu yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya saat itu. Semua barang indah yang jarang-jarang bisa memanjakan matanya itu kini begitu dekat terpampang di hadapan Harry.

Beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya keduanya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan temaram. Kedua daun pintu yang terbuka lebar dan dijaga oleh dua orang maid cantik berseragam rok hitam dan blus renda sebuah suasana pesta berkelas yang sangat anggun dan tenang.

"Kita masuk Potter!" titah Malfoy sambil berbalik dan memberi isyarat dengan kepalanyanya, meminta pemuda di belakangnya untuk tidak ragu-ragu memasuki zona pesta mewah itu.

Harry terlihat begitu meragu, meski sebuah anggukan kecil ia berikan sebagai jawaban, tapi jelas terlihat ketidakpercayaan dirinya yang semakin kentara.

"Malfoy, untuk apa kau mengajakku ke pesta mewah seperti ini?" desis Harry saat ia berhasil mengejar pria di depannya yang berjalan begitu cepat dan tertata.

Malfoy berhenti, ia berbalik dan kini posisinya berhadap-hadapan dengan Harry. Sesaat ia hanya berdiri sambil memandangi wajah Harry, membuat pemuda di depannya semakin tidak mengerti.

Sejurus kemudian Malfoy tersenyum sambil menepuk ringan pundak Harry.

"Karena ini adalah pestamu. Kau tokoh utamanya, bukan aku." Setelah menjawab dengan kalimat singkat yang sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Harry untuk memahami keadaannya saat ini, Malfoy kembali berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu baru berhenti setelah ia bertemu dengan dua sosok yang menurut Harry mempunyai kemiripan dengan Malfoy. Yang pertama adalah pria setengah baya yang masih terlihat cukup tampan di usianya yang menurut Harry mungkin sudah mencapai kepala lima. Wajahnya tenang, dingin, angkuh, dan berwibawa dengan ekspresi yang sangat mirip dengan Malfoy. Bahkan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang platina itu mampu membuat Harry membayangkan bahwa mungkin seperti itulah kelak sosok seorang Draco Malfoy saat beranjak tua. Di samping pria itu berdiri wanita cantik berusia tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang pria. Wanita itu memiliki ekspresi yang tenang, anggun dan bijaksana. Samar-samar Harry bisa melihat seulas senyum ramah yang ditunjukkan untuknya.

Beberapa saat Harry mematung di kejauhan. Tidak tahu tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu, berjalan mendekati Malfoy, atau berbalik keluar dan meninggalkan acara yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Harry, Malfoy berbalik, berjalan mendekati Harry, berhenti tepat di depan pemuda yang memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hai Potter, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami. Kau lihat, kedua orang tuaku dari tadi sudah menunggu kedatanganmu," ucap Malfoy setengah berbisik.

Ucapan Malfoy membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya. Pemuda berambut kelam itu menggelengkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat untuk mengusir perasaan blank yang tengah menghinggapinya.

"Ada apa orang tuamu ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Harry lirih dan nyaris tidak bisa ditangkap telinga Malfoy andai pemuda berwajah pucat itu tidak mengkonsentrasikan seluruh kesadarannya hanya kepada Harry.

"Hal penting, menyangkut kehidupanmu ke depan. Ayo cepat, mereka tidak sabar bertemu denganmu," dan dengan satu gerakan, Malfoy merangkul pundak Harry dan membimbingnya mendekat ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menunggu lama.

"Maaf lama menunggu!" tukas Malfoy, ia melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak Harry dan membiarkan Harry bertatap muka langsung dengan pria yang Harry duga sebagai ayah Malfoy, Mr Lucius Malfoy kalau Harry tidak salah ingat.

"Hallo Harry, maaf karena kami baru bisa menemuimu saat ini. Perkenalkan, aku Lucius Malfoy, ayah dari sahabatmu, Draco Malfoy," Lucius menyodorkan tangan kanannya mengajak Harry untuk berjabat tangan, dan Harry hanya bisa menerimanya dengan perasaan aneh dan bingung.

"Saya Harry Potter, Sir!" ucap Harry sedikit gugup.

"Dan aku Narcissa Malfoy, ibu dari Draco Malfoy," ucap wanita di samping Lucius. Sedikit berbeda dengan sang suami, wanita itu tidak bermaksud mengajak Harry berjabat tangan, tapi justru memberikan sebua pelukan hangat. Mau tak mau, Harry menyambut pelukan itu sebagai bentuk penghargaannya kepada kedua orang tua Malfoy, meskipun tetap saja ia tak tahu apa maksud semua ini.

"Kau pasti bingung dengan semua keadaan ini, Son," sambung Narcissa sesaat setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya. Dan dijawab Harry dengan anggukan pelan.

"Dasar kau ini, Daddy sudah memintamu bercerita bukan?" Lucius memandang tajam putera semata wayangnya, Draco, yang hanya menjawab dengan seringai khasnya. Pria setengah baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat mereka dan mempersilakan Harry melakukan hal yang sama.

Keempat orang itu duduk melingkar mengelilingi sebuah meja kecil. Draco menepukkan tangan memanggil beberapa maid yang kemudian membawakan empat gelas kosong serta beberapa botol wine. Salah seorang dari mereka menuangkan wine itu ke gelas kosong yang tersedia.

"Son, mulai hari ini, kau boleh memanggil aku dan Narcissa dengan panggilan Dad dan Mom, karena mulai hari ini, kau akan resmi menjadi putera angkat kami, saudara dari Draco Malfoy, putera kandung kami." Lucius memandang Harry dengan raut muka serius.

Dan Harry, pemuda malang itu hanya terpaku memandang kosong ke arah pria berambut panjang di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisikan. Antara bingung, kaget, kalut, tidak mengerti, dan beberapa pemikiran lain di otaknya saat ini.

"Apa ini mimpi?"

* * *

TBC/END

Fic pertama saya di fandom Harry Potter, biasanya saya hanya menulis di fandom screenplay dan kamen rider. Membuat saya tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan fic ini … hahaha …

Huah, karena aneh, enaknya dilanjut enggak ya. Kayaknya kalo end juga gapapa ... hehehe

Adakah yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje saya ini?

Terima kasih sebelumnya.


	2. Chapter 2

FOR MY EX-ENEMY

Harry Potter itu milik JK Rowling. Fanfic ini buatan saya.

No Copy Paste! No Plagiarism!

Warning : AU, Gaje, Typhosssss, no EYD, rada OOC, membingungkan, cerita ngebosenin, aneh, konflik tidak seru, etc

Genre : FRIENDSHIP (just little bromance) tapi tetep NO SLASH

* * *

Pagi dengan sedikit ketidaknormalan untuk seorang Harry James Potter yang biasa bangun tepat pukul enam pagi setiap harinya. Pemuda itu biasanya sudah mulai bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja, namun kali ini ia justru masih asyik bergelung dalam selimut butut dengan mengabaikan rengekan _weaker_ yang sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan untuk segera mengakhiri petualangan mimpinya. Salahkan saja _partner_ nya yang baru mengantarkan pulang pada pukul tiga pagi, sangat terpaut jauh dari jam tidur malam regulernya.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya masih ingin meneruskan bermimpi indah seandainya pintu apartemennya tidak terketuk keras, membuat bising yang dua kali lipat lebih berisik dibandingkan saat ruangannya hanya dipenuhi oleh bunyi _weaker_ miliknya.

"Haaaaa….. kurang ajar sekali siapapun yang sudah mengganggu tidurku yang berharga ini!" gerutunya sambil meraih weaker di nakas dan mematikannya segera. Pemuda itu kemudian memungut kaca mata ber _frame_ bulat kesayangannya dari atas tempat yang sama. Berjalan terhuyung setengah sadar dengan mata yang masih semi terpejam. Menghampiri daun pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar.

"Harry, ini benar-benar hal yang sulit dipercaya," sembur seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan bergelombang dengan wajah kelewat antusias. Gadis itu langsung menghambur masuk tanpa menunggu sang pemilik mempersilakannya. Duduk di sofa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu artikel pada koran yang dibawanya entah dari mana.

"Kalau hanya untuk mengganggu tidurku dengan berita tidak pentingmu itu, sebaiknya kau tidak datang sepagi ini 'Mione. Aku masih sangat mengantuk, kau tahu!" Harry merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, depan gadis itu dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

" _Sorry_ , aku tidak tahu, Harry. Tapi sungguh, berita yang ingin kutunjukkan kepadamu ini jauh lebih penting dari jam tidur pagimu. Jadi kuminta buka matamu lebar-lebar dan bacalah ini baik-baik," titah Hermione sambil melempar koran yang berada di tangannya ke arah tubuh Harry.

"Kau ini masih saja kasar. Kasihan sekali Ron yang akan menikah dengan gadis mengerikan seperti dirimu," gumam Harry sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

" _Shut up_ , Harry! Baca saja itu dengan seksama!" Harry mendengus lalu mulai membentangkan koran yang kini sudah ada di genggamannya lalu mulai mencari berita yang dimaksud Hermione. Tentu saja mudah karena sudah ada lingkaran merah yang mencolok dan gampang ditemukan.

"HARRY POTTER, PEWARIS KEDUA MALFOY _CORPORATION_ ," baca Harry perlahan. Mendadak rasa kantuk yang Harry rasakan menguap entah ke mana, digantikan dengan rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang sangat. Pemuda itu dengan tak sabar mulai menelusuri setiap baris yang tertulis di sana. Ia tak henti-hentinya bergumam tidak jelas atau menggeleng samar. Sementara Hermione memandanginya tanpa kata.

"Kukira mereka bercanda," ucap Harry setelah ia selesai menelusuri seluruh berita yang terkait dengan dirinya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang dan dalam, kemudian melipat dan meletakkan koran tersebut ke meja. Saat ia meletakkan koran itu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda asing di atas mejanya.

"Apa maksudmu Harry? Kau sudah tahu tentang semua ini?" tanya Hermione penasaran. Namun tidak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya yang saat ini justru tengah sibuk menimang benda berbungkus kertas cokelat itu lalu perlahan membukanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ini milikmu, 'Mione?" Harry justru balik bertanya, membuat gadis di hadapannya mendengus kesal.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Harry. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu jawabannya adalah bukan. Aku datang hanya membawa tas dan koran yang barusan kau baca," jelas gadis itu masih dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalau begitu…ah, pasti milik Malfoy," gumam Harry. Pemuda itu buru-buru menumpahkan isi sampul kertas cokelat itu ke atas tangannya. Satu bendel uang, membuat mata beriris emeraldnya membelalak, begitupun gadis yang ada di hadapannya, tak kalah kaget dengan isi kertas itu.

"Ini … pasti Malfoy lupa meninggalkannya di mejaku saat semalam ia berkunjung," simpul Harry yang masih ternganga dengan fenomena langka di depannya.

"Coba kau baca dulu kertas yang jatuh di antara uang itu. Itu yang ada di dekat kaki kirimu!" tunjuk Hermione pada secarik kertas dengan tulisan rapi yang tergeletak di sana.

"Uang ini untuk biaya berkemas, Potter. Kuberi waktu maksimal tiga hari untuk pindah ke Malfoy Manor. Alamatnya ada di balik kertas ini,"

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang. Keduanya masih belum bisa mencerna semua hal yang mereka temui sepagi ini.

"Mione, keluarga Malfoy benar-benar serius dengan semua ini, mereka benar-benar ingin mengadopsiku," ucapan Harry tercekat di antara kebingungan.

Xxx

Ron, Harry, dan Hermione duduk melingkar di sofa apartemen Harry. Ketiganya sepakat untuk berembug masalah yang benar-benar sangat serius saat ini. Perihal Harry yang akan diadopsi keluarga Malfoy. Segala kemungkinan mereka jabarkan. Hermione sebagai kubu pendukung, sedangkan Ron sebagai kubu yang menolak. Sementara Harry semakin bertambah bingung akibat konfrontasi kedua sahabatnya. Akhirnya pemuda berkacamata itu memutuskan untuk mendiamkan ultimatum dari Draco. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu seandainya ia tidak mengindahkan ultimatumnya untuk segera pindah ke Malfoy Manor.

Xxx

Tiga hari berlalu tanpa seharipun Harry tidak mendapat pertanyaan mengenai kapan ia akan pindah ke Malfoy Manor dari siapa lagi selain Draco Malfoy yang selalu membuatnya semakin resah. Semua pekerjaan riset yang biasanya sangat ia sukai mendadak menjadi hal yang hambar. Terlebih jika hal itu harus melibatkan Draco Malfoy di dalamnya.

Seperti setelah acara rapat bersama pagi ini. Pria jangkung berambut pirang paltina itu tanpa basa basi langsung mencegat Harry yang sebenarnya ingin menghindari konfrontasi langsung dengannya, namun urung lantaran Harry kalah sigap dibandingkan sang pewaris Malfoy.

"Bisa bicara sebentar, Potter?" sebuah permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Draco Malfoy, ditanggapi dengan helaan napas panjang oleh lawan bicaranya. Kebetulan ruang rapat itu sudah kosong lantaran semua tim riset maupun jajaran pimpinan sudah meninggalkan tempat itu beberapa saat setelah pertemuan selesai.

"Ada apa Malfoy?" tanya Harry malas dan tidak antusias, namun bagaimanapun juga tetap saja mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, siap menerima omelan atau mungkin amukan amarah dari lawan bicaranya.

"Katakan, kau mengalami gangguan ingatan atau penyakit yang menurunkan kemampuan berpikirmu?" mulai Draco Malfoy dengan kata-kata yang seperti biasa, sarkastis dan penuh arogansi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Harry justru terlihat santai dan menanggapi pertanyaan itu hanya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Malfoy?" jawab Harry kalem.

"Jangan menantangku, Potter. Atau kau akan menyesal," pandangan menusuk dan tajam seorang Draco Malfoy membuat Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain dan memilih tidak menjawab ucapan Draco.

"Kau benar-benar mengacuhkan permintaan orang tuaku. Kalau begitu, biar aku yang turun tangan. Aku tidak akan menggunakan cara yang halus lagi, Potter," bersamaan dengan itu Draco meninggalkan Harry yang hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Ia yakin setelah ini akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, mengingat sifat Draco yang diperkuat dengan ucapannya barusan.

Jadi, sepanjang hari itu, Harry bekerja dengan tingkat konsentrasi rendah. Pikiran tidak tenang dan penuh dengan berbagai spekulasi negatif.

Xxx

Harry kesal bukan kepalang saat pemilik apartemen menyambangi kediamannya dan meminta Harry untuk segera mengosongkan tempat itu dalam tiga jam ke depan karena apartemen ini telah dijual kepada seseorang yang secara khusus meminta unit apartemen yang Harry tempati untuk segera dikosongkan.

Tentu saja Harry kaget dan memprotes keras tindakan tersebut sebagai suatu kesewenang-wenangan. Jelas-jelas ia sudah membayar tempat itu dan masih mempunyai hak untuk menempatinya hingga tiga bulan ke depan, bahkan dia memiliki perjanjian yang jelas dengan sang pemilik apartemen.

"Tapi tidak berlaku jika apartemen ini berpindah tangan bukan," ucap sang pemilik apartemen menganggapi protes dari Harry.

"Ini, aku kembalikan uang sewa tiga bulanmu. Sekarang kau harus cepat berkemas dan meninggalkan tempat ini," pria setengah baya itu menaruh beberapa lembar uang pengganti sewa Harry yang sudah dibayarkan untuk tiga bulan ke depan, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

Harry memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan protes karena ia yakin bahwa hal itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali. Ia hanya terduduk sambil merenung, mengkaitkan dengan apa yang ia khawatirkan sejak ia mendapat ultimatum terakhir dari Malfoy tadi pagi, dan berpikir keras ke mana ia harus pindah dalam waktu yang terlalu singkat.

Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih dan mendorongnya untuk meminta pertolongan dua sahabat karibnya atau pihak lain yang mungkin bisa menolongnya. Mengesampingkan Draco Malfoy sebagai orang terakhir yang sebenarnya paling tidak ingin ia hubungi.

Xxx

Kabar buruk saat semua pihak yang ia harap bisa membantu ternyata sama sekali tidak dapat diharapkan. Harry nyaris putus asa, melihat arlojinya yang tentu saja terus memutar waktu hingga hanya menyisakan satu setengah jam dari waktu yang diberikan pemilik apartemen.

Dengan wajah yang sangat enggan dan tidak rela, akhirnya Harry menghubungi nomor orang yang saat ini sebenarnya paling tidak ingin ia temui. Namun sebuah keterpaksaan menuntunnya untuk mengingkari isi hati dan idealsimenya sendiri.

Tut …

"Akhirnya kau membutuhkan bantuanku juga bukan, Potter!" suara menyebalkan di ujung sana, membuat Harry susah payah mencoba untuk memotivasi dirinya agar tidak menghadiahi pemuda pirang itu dengan sekedar sebuah bogem mentah atau hal lain yang bisa mewakili emosinya saat ia bertemu nanti.

Xxx

Seringai menyebalkan menjadi hal pertama yang menyapa indera penglihatan Harry saat akhirnya ia harus menjamu si pirang platina di apartemen kumuhnya untuk terakhir kali.

" _Well_ , aku selalu menang bukan, Potter. Kau harusnya mendengarkanku dari awal, jadi aku tidak perlu memakai cara seperti ini untuk memaksamu," Draco dengan seenak hati meminum sekaleng _cola_ yang yang sebenarnya ingin Harry minum nanti setelah semua barang miliknya berpindah ke truk pengangkut.

Tapi ia yang sudah hapal betul dengan tingkah laku sang tuan muda hanya menahan kesalnya dalam hati, alih-alih benar-benar menonjok muka berkulit pucat itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kamarmu sebenarnya sudah siap, lengkap dengan semua perabot yang dipilihkan oleh _Mom, Dad_ , dan aku. Tapi mengingat sifat konyol dan anehmu itu, kau pasti tetap merindukan barang-barang fosil jaman purbamu itu bukan?" seringai berpadu dengan kata-kata menyebalkan. Harry benar-benar sudah kesulitan mengotrol emosinya sekarang.

"Tanpa mengurangi kebahagiaanmu saat ini, tapi aku hanya berencana menghabiskan waktu di manormu hingga mendapatkan tempat yang baru untuk tinggal," Harry berucap sambil mengemasi beberapa barang yang ia simpan dalam nakas.

Mendengar itu Draco hanya tertawa, tidak memberikan tanggapan verbal apapun.

Xxx

Harry sebelumnya tidak terlalu mengerti seperti apa rasanya memiliki keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Yah, sebenarnya ia tak keberatan jika teman-teman dan pengurus panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal dulu disebut sebagai keluarganya, atau orang tua Ron dan Hermione yang selalu menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka saat ia menginap di rumah mereka. Tapi saat ia resmi menjadi anak angkat suatu keluarga dan diperlakukan sama dengan anak mereka yang lain, tentu saja ini menjadi sensasi pertama yang dirasakan oleh Harry. Impian masa kecilnya seakan menjelma menjadi kenyataan, orang tua, yang dengan senang hati akan ia panggil dengan sebutan _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_.

Kedua orang tua Draco yang begitu ' _welcome_ ' kepadanya membuat Harry sedikit melupakan sikap buruk anak semata wayang mereka barusan. Ia kini tengah sibuk berceloteh menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang didapatkannya selama prosesi penyambutan kedatangannya di manor mewah itu. Makan malam semeja penuh dan beberapa botol anggur terbaik kiranya cukup membuat Harry merasa begitu istimewa di tengah keluarga Malfoy. Draco sendiri memilih tidak banyak menyahut dan menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Usai makan malam yang cukup lama, Draco langsung mengajak Harry menuju ke kamarnya. Harry sebenarnya masih agak dongkol mengingat kelakuan Draco yang membuatnya terpaksa tinggal di rumah pria pirang itu, tapi kemarahannya mendadak seperti menguap saat ia membuka pintu kamar yang akan menjadi miliknya mungkin selama beberapa hari ke depan. Kamar yang sudah setara dengan kamar hotel bintang empat. Kamar ber _wallpaper_ dengan tema hutan, dilengkapi sebuah ranjang _king size_ , nakas cukup besar dengan lampu tidur elegan, lemari pakaian dari kayu yang terlihat kokoh (dan tentu saja Harry membayangkan akan meninggalkan banyak ruang kosong di sana mengingat pakaiannya yang hanya beberapa potong), sebuah meja dan kursi kerja lengkap dengan komputer, satu set sofa dilengkapai vas bunga indah di atas mejanya, dan beberapa pernak-pernik lain yang cukup beragam.

Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Ia berdecak dan bergumam tentang semua yang ia lihat dan akan memfasilitasi dirinya di sana.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat kamar mandinya," Draco memimpin kemudian membukakan sebuah ruangan yang ada di sudut kamar, yang tentu saja tak henti mengundang rasa takjub seorang Harry Potter.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, di mana kau taruh barang-barang lamaku?" tanya Harry penuh curiga saat matanya tak kunjung mendapatkan informasi mengenai semua miliknya yang kata Draco sudah seperti fosil itu.

"Gudang tentu saja, tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta orang untuk menata semuanya persis seperti di kamar lamamu, jadi kalau kau kangen, kau bisa langsung duduk berlama-lama untuk bernostalgia di sana," sebuah seringai mengejek yang sudah Harry hapal betul.

"Besok kau harus mengantarku ke sana, ada banyak data penelitian kita di komputer lamaku," gumam Harry saat mencoba komputer barunya, sementara Draco sudah merebahkan diri di ranjang _king size_ yang ada di sana.

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah adikku, Harry. Jadi kau harus memanggilku dengan nama depanku, lagipula kalau kau memanggilku Malfoy, maka kedua orang tuaku akan tersinggung karena merasa kau belum bisa menerima keberadaanmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami," pemuda pirang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Akan terasa aneh jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, rasanya lidahku sangat sulit untuk melakukannya."

"Ayolah, coba panggil aku Draco, Drake, Dray, terserah, yang penting jangan Malfoy lagi," ucap Draco sambil menatap punggung Harry yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa aplikasi yang masih terhitung baru baginya.

"Semua butuh proses, Malfoy. Tapi yeah, demi orang tuamu aku akan mencoba melakukannya," putus Harry.

"Ya ampun, dasar keras kepala kau ini Pot … ah, maksudku Harry."

"Salahmu sendiri, sudah tahu aku orang seperti ini, masih nekat menjadikanku saudara angkatmu,"

"Sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong kau belum tahu kamarku 'kan? Sekalian aku ingin menantangmu bermain _game_ sepak bola terbaruku, kau pasti suka," Draco beranjak dari ranjang itu dengan antusias. Detik berikutnya menyeret pemuda lain yang sebenarnya belum ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Xxx

Kekesalan Harry beberapa saat lalu sudah mulai terlupakan setelah Draco menyuguhinya dengan sebuah _game_ sepak bola terbaru pada layar _plasma_ luar biasa lebar yang mengisi kamar besar itu. Draco tersenyum puas saat akhirnya Harry sepakat untuk memenuhi tantangannya, beradu keterampilan memainkan _console_ dengan taruhan yang cukup menggiurkan bagi Draco, yaitu Harry bersedia menemaninya menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kakak Astoria, Daphne Greengrass yang menurut pengalaman Draco akan menjadi acara yang sangat membosankan karena dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang kebanyakan hanya akan disukai oleh para gadis. Karenanya Draco butuh _partner_ agar waktu luangnya di sana tidak terlalu membosankan.

Ternyata Draco memang lebih ahli dalam bermain, terbukti setelah lebih dari 20 kali mereka bertanding, hampir semua kemenangan berhasil Draco raih.

Harry sendiri akhirnya menyerah setelah ia merasa tidak mempunyai celah untuk mengalahkan kelihaian Draco dalam memainkan _console_ nya. Keduanya merebahkan diri di karpet nyaman kamar Draco setelah merasa lelah bertarung, apalagi kantuk sudah mulai menyerang saat jam menunjukkan pukul 02.38.

"Ini, impian lamaku, Harry. Aku selalu ingin punya saudara untuk berbagi seperti ini," buka Draco sambil masih tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini memang orang yang sulit ditebak, Mal … ah, Draco. Ternyata kau punya sisi melankolis juga," Harry mau tak mau turut tersenyum menyadari fakta cukup mengejutkan yang baru saja ia sadari.

"Ngomong-ngomong Malfoy, maksudku … Draco, kau masih hutang penjelasan tentang alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku diangkat menjadi pewaris keluarga Malfoy," ucap Harry tiba-tiba.

"Belum waktunya kau tahu, Harry. Tapi yang jelas, aku sangat senang akhirnya kau yang menjadi saudara angkatku, pewaris lain keluarga ini. Hoaaammmmm …."

Harry hanya terdiam, namun dalam hati ia akan selalu ingat untuk menanyakan hal itu di lain waktu.

Draco masih tersenyum saat tanpa sadar ia sudah memejamkan matanya yang luar biasa mengantuk. Hal yang sama terjadi pada saudara angkatnya. Harry yang terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kamarnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di tempat yang sama. Dengkur halus kedua pemuda itu bersahutan mengisi kesunyian.

Xxx

Hari masih gelap saat tidur Harry terusik. Pemuda itu sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk karena tidurnya yang terlalu larut akibat keasyikan bertanding _game_ sepakbola dengan saudara barunya. Sesaat setelah tersadar dari tidurnya, Harry mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping tempat ia beristirahat. Mengalami _loading_ sasaat karena pemandangan asing yang menyapa matanya, baru setelah mengingat, Harry sadar, di mana ia berada saat ini.

Kembali pada sesuatu yang mengusik tidur nyenyaknya, adalah pemilik kamar yang sekarang tengah ia tempati yang melakukannya, Draco Malfoy. Mata pemuda itu masih tertutup, namun dari mulutnya muncul suara erangan tertahan, seperti sedang menahan kesakitan yang sangat. Menemukan kondisi itu membuat Harry kaget. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri Draco yang masih terbaring di sisi karpet yang lain.

"Malfoy … bangun!" Harry perlahan mengguncang bahu Draco dengan lembut.

Cukup lama Harry menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Harry," respon Draco lemah, matanya sedikit terbuka, membuat Harry merasa agak lega.

Harry baru sadar jika wajah saudara angkatnya itu sudah dipenuhi keringat dan masih terlihat menahan kesakitan.

"Bisa minta tolong," ucap Draco pelan.

"Katakan saja!"

"Tolong ambilkan kantung di laci meja belajarku, juga segelas air," pinta Draco.

Harry mengangguk, tanpa banyak bertanya langsung mengambil kantung serta segelas air dari dispenser yang ada di sudut ruangan. Buru-buru ia serahkan kedua benda itu kepada Draco. Memaksakan dirinya bangun dengan bantuan Harry, Draco langsung membuka kantung itu dan mengambil beberapa pil obat di dalamnya, sesaat kemudian memasukkan pil itu ke mulut.

Sedikit air tumpah membasahi kaos Draco saat ia meminum air dari dalam gelas dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry cemas.

"Kau sedang bercanda kalau berpikir aku sedang dalam kondisi yang baik saat ini," Draco berusaha berdiri. Harry tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, namun pemuda itu dengan sigap langsung membantu Draco kembali, memapahnya ke tempat tidur dan merebahkannya perlahan.

"Harry, aku minta kau merahasiakan ini dari Mom dan Dad," Draco berucap dengan nafas masih sedikit tersengal.

"Kau gila, merahasiakan hal seperti ini dari kedua orang tuamu."

"Bukan urusanmu! Sekarang pergilah, aku harus memulihkan kondisiku."

"Kau ini memang spesies langka, Malfoy. Hutang penjelasan ini akan kutagih nanti," dengan kalimat itu kemudian Harry memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Draco dan menuju kamarnya. Sempat beberapa kali tersesat, akhirnya Harry berhasil mencapai tempat yang ia maksud. Ia bahkan sempat menyumpahi rumah itu karena terlalu luas dan lebih cocok disebut hotel berbintang. Membuatnya lelah hanya sekedar melintas dari kamar Draco menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sampai kamar, Harry merebahkan dirinya di ranjang _king size_ nyaman yang tentu saja jauh berbeda dengan kasur tipis dan keras miliknya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas. Inginnya Harry kembali tidur, namun sayang, wajah kesakitan Draco berkali kali sukses membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

'Dia kenapa?' batin Harry dalam hati, berusaha menganalisis kumpulan fakta yang dilihatnya barusan.

* * *

TBC/END

* * *

Ya ampun, ternyata sudah dua tahun saya tidak mengurus fanfic ini. Dan di luar ekspektasi saya, ternyata ada yang berkenan membaca, memfavaoritkan, memfollow, bahkan memberi review. Terima kasih banyak reader sekalian.

Sebenarnya saya merasa tidak enak karena mungkin ada beberapa pembaca yang salah paham dengan maksud saya mencantumkan bromance di sini. Karena setahu saya, bromance itu hanya sebatas persaudaraan atau persahabatan sangat erat dan dekat antara sesama pria, tapi sama sekali tidak ada romantis atau asmara. Jadi saya ingin menegaskan bahwa fanfic ini tidak akan memuat unsur slash di dalamnya. Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan, tapi memang sejak awal saya bermaksud membuat hubungan persaudaraan Drarry yang erat dan dekat, tapi sama sekali bukan urusan asmara.

Untuk : Black, keshi. shiro ,queenymalf, Namikaze Ichilaw, Uzumaki megami, dan RumRum Chan, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Jika tidak berkeberatan, tolong berikan review untuk chapter ini. Jika ada satu saja review yang meminta ini dilanjut, suatu saat nanti akan saya lanjut (tapi maaf, tidak berani berjanji untuk waktunya), tapi jika tidak ada yang minta dilanjut, mungkin bisa dianggap end di sini, kecuali kalau saya punya mood untuk melanjutkan ... hehehe ...

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa ...


End file.
